


Fake

by XxJiminlovexX



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJiminlovexX/pseuds/XxJiminlovexX
Summary: this is just a Taemin FF





	Fake

Taemin gets out of his car at the gas pump to fill up his gas tank. he looks like to have no expression on his face. he pays and drives off. he drives back to his house where his girlfriend is cooking them both dinner. "Hello sweetie" she says turning to face Taemin. "Hello" he says sitting down on the stools by the counter. "is everything alright?" his girlfriend asks "im fine" he replies still looking emotionless, "okay then well you've just seemed down lately" she says, "well ive been fine" he says forcing a smile. once dinner is ready they get ready to eat. the whole dinner is silent until his girlfriend says "you haven't been very talkative lately" Taemin doesn't answer she sighs and says "im just worried about you" Taemin doesn't answer again. Taemin gets up and puts his dishes In the dishwasher, he walks upstairs to their room. once his girlfriend is done she follows him upstairs. when taemin sees her he forces a smile, she yawns and says "boy am I tired". "how about you get some sleep" taemin says. she agrees and crawls into their bed. "goodnight baby" Taemin says, once shes asleep Taemin goes downstairs and texts someone: How much?


End file.
